The Violin
by DetectiveSkittleJoy
Summary: What if Hermione saw her the potions master playing the violin?  I know, lousy title and summary, but please read.  The story is better.  Friendship and poetry were the only genres I could think of.  Vote on my profile if you would like a sequel.


Hermione was in the dungeons walking and doing her prefect duties until she heard _very_ loud whispering.

"Listen, it's so beautiful."

"It is… but how could someone like him play like that?"

Hermione turned the corner and saw two female Slytherins near the potions classroom's door. "What might you two first years be doing out of bed?"

They turned around and gasped, "W-we were j-just… I was…," they both looked at her in fright, and then the first slytherin sighed, "I don't know."

Hermione sighed as well, "You two go back to your dormitories. 10 points will be taken away from Slytherin." She saw them both slump their shoulders and walk away.

As soon as they were both gone she turned around and put her ear on the door of the potions classroom.

Now she knew what they meant

She heard the most beautiful sound of a violin. Accompanied by a piano (which she knew was not a real piano, but a recording of a piano). She cracked the door open, just a tiny bit, as quietly as she could to take a peek of the person who was playing such beautiful music.

It was none other than Severus Snape.

She mentally kicked herself. _No durr it's Professor Snape. Who else would be in the potions classroom doing something other than work? _Thankfully, his back was facing her. So he wouldn't be able to see her. He stayed in the same spot the whole time. He was very stiff and seemed to have been expressionless. But how would she know what he felt like? After a couple minutes the song ended. She stepped inside the room.

"_Sad Romance_, sir?"

He turned around, "Depressing, isn't it?" He put his violin back in its case.

"I never knew you played." She walked bit closer.

"Very few people do."

"Can you teach me?"

He ignored her, "Tell me Miss Granger, what are you doing here?"

"I was patrolling and then I heard two of your Slytherins. I was curious of what they were talking about," she paused, "Can you teach me sir?"

He looked at her, "Why would you like me to teach you?"

She blushed, "Because I would like to play as well as you do."

"Why don't you ask your head house? You know she plays."

"She said she doesn't play much… where did you learn to play professor?"

"Lucius taught me a bit in my first year. I soon took interest in playing and started to learn more and more. Before I knew it, I could read notes."

"I see… will you be able to teach me?"

Snape sighed, "How much do you know?"

"Only the parts of a violin."

He thought a moment, "We will see. Meanwhile, teach yourself a bit. You would be surprised how much you learn in a short period of time."

Hermione smiled, "Thank you, sir."

He nodded in response. She turned around, opened the door, and was about to walk out until he called out her name, "Miss Granger?"

She turned around, "Yes, professor?"

"I have heard that you play the piano."

"Yes, sir."

"I would like you to play for me sometime."

"Sir?"

"You have heard me play; now I would like to hear you. And who knows, we might even make a nice pair," she blushed again. He saw her actions and looked very amused, "I meant a duet."

"Sorry, sir."

"Don't apologize. You may leave." Hermione turned, but before she left she heard his voice, "Goodnight, Miss Granger."

She turned her head and smiled, "Good night, professor." Then, she left

A/N: Hi guys! So I have been having this in my mind for a while and I was thinking about Snape and Hermione, and Violins and Pianos. We all know that Hermione plays the piano, but I thought that Snape should have an instrument, too. I think that the piano and the violin fit him, but I wanted him to play one instrument here. So I made him play the violin and Hermione play the piano. I might or might not make another story, like this, with instruments.

Sad Romance on the violin: http:/ www . youtube . com/watch?v=u69CkyLJUKU

Sad Romance on the piano: http:/ www . youtube . com/watch?v=nqvh0NSBkB4&feature=related

(Without spaces)

I also might be writing often (: Yay! See you soon! (I hope!)


End file.
